


Muted

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should know better than to use a mad scientist's remote control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 5 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was **Betrayal** and the genre was **Crack**.

“How could you?” Danny exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. “How could you do this to me?”

“It wasn’t exactly on purpose.” Steve knelt down so he could actually see Danny. “It’s not like this,” Steve waved the remote control he was holding, “looks like a shrinking ray.”

“You still aimed it at me! We’re in a known mad scientist’s lab and you pointed it at me!” Danny squeaked, his tiny hands waving wildly. “It’s betrayal! I’ll have you know…”

Steve looked down at the controller in his hand, trying to figure out how to fix Danny, but he couldn’t think over the ranting. He pointed the remote at Danny, pressed the button labeled “mute,” and was relieved when the angry chirping stopped immediately. “I’ll fix it, all right? Just give me a minute.”

Danny glared at Steve and crossed his arms over his chest. Steve was pretty sure that even if Danny forgave him for the shrinking, he would never forgive him for the mute button. Damn mad scientists.

Steve scanned the buttons until he finally saw the one he was looking for and pressed it, stepping back just in time to avoid a rapidly growing Danny. “See, I told you I would fix it.” He expected Danny to be relieved but he was still glaring at Steve, his brows furrowed in anger. “What?”

Danny reached out and grabbed the remote out of Steve’s hand, pointed it at his own throat, and pressed a button. “You muted me!”

“Sorry,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Your voice was just so high and squeaky—like Minnie Mouse—and I couldn’t think.”

“Minnie Mouse? Minnie Mouse?” Danny gaped at Steve. “I hope you realize that you’re sleeping on the couch forever.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, I thought I might be.”


End file.
